metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:MB
Identity I don't mean to speculate on here when it could go on the Other M page, but... could this girl be Damara? Some say it's suitless Sylux (which could make sense, since Sylux steals prototypes of Federation tech). Some say it's Virginia Aran back from the dead. Idle chitchat aside, here is a comparison between Damara and this woman, this so called "very important" woman: I mean, just because Damara's hair is shaded in in the manga (does anyone know if MDb is planning to colorize any more chapters of the Metroid manga?) doesn't dismiss the possibility she's a blonde. She might be surprised to see Samus again. Maybe if it is Virginia back from the dead, then she's startled at Samus' presence. Maybe if it is suitless Sylux, she's shocked that she got caught. But Samus is unaware that she's going to take anything. All possibilities. But take the time to consider... will this game feature a reunion between Damara and Samus? Here comes the firestorm of theories... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:00, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Maybe... *sounds doubting* What role would she play? Maybe... maybe UMS5 is the Other M? :) SeltheWolf 22:04, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... sounds doubting. I'm going with the theory about the line from the end of Metroid (THE GALAXY MADE BE INVADED BY THE OTHER M'ETROID. PRAY FOR A TRUE PEACE IN SPACE!"), and that this girl is Damara, and that she may give objectives to Samus or go on the mission with her. ''Before you mention Adam, might I remind you that Adam might die in this game, and so Damara, or whoever this person is might come in later. Whatever. Maybe her identity will be revealed in next month's Nintendo Power. --[[User:RoyboyX|R'''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC) TRUE IDENTITY ---- SPOILERS----- This is not a woman, but a robot. Its an AI created by the GF called MB (possible connection to Mother Brain), It was programmed to make metroids and so forth, It eventually got a human soul after seeing an infant metroid recognize as its mother, another character named Margerat or something gave her a name, called Melanie after growing attached to her, MB then treated the OTHER M as her MOTHER, until when they decided to reprogram her because she was contradicting the GF's Plans. She then faught back at the GF and took over the Bottle Ship and MB joined the space pirates. MB then developed Metroids and eventually created a Queen that gave birth to tonnes of Metroids. Also MB wanted to make a metroid immune to Ice at one point but in the end, MB trust Other M again and then she dies while being attacked by some douchebag in the FED Metroid101 11:06, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Possibly, but I'd rather not put it up until the game's released. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 18:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll get proof, I have the ending cutscenes for Metroid Other M. There are at least 30 new ULF's Metroid101 19:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, did you say... 30... more... ULFs...?! *dies* --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 19:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Names are inaccurate. Her creator was Madeleine Bergman, who gave her the name Melissa Bergman. MB was indeed based on Mother Brain; she was created for the purpose of controlling the special forces the Federation was developing, based on the Space Pirates. When the Federation tried to reprogram her after she started to develop emotions, she went rogue and used the special forces to wreak havoc on the Bottle Ship. So she didn't actually join the Space Pirates; she was already on their side. Just don't do anything yet. I'm still not going to trust this until I see footage. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Don't Worry, Its coming to my channel! Metroid101 20:34, August 28, 2010 (UTC) No need, you can see for yourself here. That said, I think we should still refrain from posting spoilers until the game's been out for a day or so. PeanutLord 20:40, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Where did you get this information? CABAL 06:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :As said, it's in the link I posted above. Ending spoilers, of course, but since it's all just been explained to you, you should have nothing to worry about. PeanutLord 17:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Merge When MOM comes out, should this be merged with mother brain article? Metroid101 02:22, August 29, 2010 (UTC) No, it's a seperate character, it should stay seperate. Don't add any spoilers until Tuesday. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:26, August 29, 2010 (UTC) The real question is what do we do about Melissa and Madeleine? Melissa goes by Madeleine's name throughout much of the game, and that's gonna make spoiler-padding sticky business. Melissa has at least three names she goes by, and Madeleine is a late-game revelation. Someone early in the game who looks up Madeleine would get the real Madeleine's page and get confused/spoiled... even if they were trying to only get an image of her and avoid spoilers entirely, you know? I mean obviously accuracy comes before protecting readers, but it's still weird. And in plot summaries would we do a Melissa|Madeleine thing? Or admit it to begin with? Dazuro 18:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers? We usually spoil everything but I want to make this an exception but we just can't >.< So I say we should just spoil it for viewers (we have an Other M Spoiler thing in the Wikia Mainpage so :P)Metroid101 22:48, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but the fact remains that she is explicitly identified in cutscenes and in the character log as Madeline for most of the game. I feel like this is kinda a weird situation compared to the other spoilers. Dazuro 22:53, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Well if Melissa is what she is called, we will go by that. Like how we will refer to the real Madeline as Madeline. However, don't do anything yet, at least until enough users have progressed far enough into the game. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:57, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Think of Lostpedia, The character Ben was first known as Henry Gale but later proven that Henry Gale was an entire new character, so they changed it quickly so we should do the same. Metroid101 22:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Well as far as that goes, her name is MB, but they misinformed her that it stood for Melissa Bergman so she felt more human. So would it go under MB or Melissa? Dazuro 23:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) MB Is safer, so that should be the Articles Main-name, Melissa should be a re-direct or another name. Metroid101 23:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I say Melissa. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 17:25, August 31, 2010 (UTC) But it's not her real name. Just because it's longer doesn't make it more real. Everyone but Madeline calls her MB. Melissa Bergman is a backronym, nothing more. It should certainly be a redirect and it could be used in the article for variety of nouns, but it shouldn't be the title. Dazuro 17:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) While I don't think the MB page should be merged with Mother Brain's, would it be OK to "connect" the two? (Such as how Ridley's page links to Neo-Ridley with the Main article template in the Fusion section, even though Neo-Ridley is technically an X-clone of Ridley and not the real deal.)--Otherarrow 09:38, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Freeze Gun Madeleine didn't "stop" Melissa with a freeze gun. Melissa pushed Madeleine out of the path of a freeze bullet the GF had fired at her and was hit instead. 17:25, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Uh... What game were you playing? Extraxi 19:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I should say that happened first. The way the article ordered things (it's been edited since) made it sound as though Madeline stopped MB from attacking her by using the freeze gun. Melissa was frozen the first time by the GF after pushing Madeline out of the way, and the second time by Madeline when she was attacking the soldiers. In any case, it's been added, so there's no issue. 00:07, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Robot? This article contains the "Robot" category. She's not a robot, maybe a cyborg or bio-engineered, but not a robot. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 22:53, September 3, 2010 (UTC) "What you met was MB. She's an android." - Madeline Bergman. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Androids aren't robots! They're robots that are shaped like humans and are classified as robots! What are you talking about what is wrong with you. Extraxi 00:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) They show the brain inside her head if you actually pay attention. "An android is a robot or synthetic organism designed to look and act like a human." Auroras are synthetic organisms and we don't classify them as robots. MB is the same. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 23:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) They explicitly call her an android. Androids are robots. Dazuro 01:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC) The AU is not a robot because it cannot move or manipulate its surroundings in any way (that we see). It's basically a ridiculously powerful computer. MB, however, is a mobile mechanical construct (when they shoot her, it looks like under her skin the inside of her body is actually metallic) made to resemble a Human, with an internal control system and the ability to respond to new situations. If she were inert and hardwired into Sector Zero, she would be a computer, but she is not a computer. She is a very sophisticated robot.--AdmiralSakai 21:39, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Melissa I still think the page's name should be Melissa. She is identified in the character log as Melissa in the epilogue, and called Melissa a lot by Samus. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 18:04, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Interesting quandary. Her "proper" name is MB, but she is overwealmingly referred to as Melissa. I for once have absolutely no idea how to proceed.--AdmiralSakai 18:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Samus using the name is irrelevant. As ChozoBoy constantly says, this is the Metroid Wiki, not the Samus Wiki. Her official name is MB. The character log isn't always reliable--she's also identified as Madeline for a time, and Anthony is listed as dead temporarily. Samus' maternal instincts led her to call her Melissa out of sympathy for Madeline. However, as far as the official lore is concerned, the AI is known only as MB, and has a nickname in the form of Melissa. Unless you want to rename Samus Aran to Sammy, on account of that's what she's called several times in Corruption? Wanna start calling the Zebesians "crabs," as Armstrong, Mauk and Kreatz say? We use real names here. Dazuro 18:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Her designation is initially MB, a Mother Brain copy. While she did spend some time as a Melissa, she ultimately turned out to only be MB in the end. I think that makes sense. Extraxi 19:08, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Resemblence It would appear that some of us think she actually looks like Samus, and some don't. This is important because if she looks sufficiently like Samus, I don't think it would be unreasonable for the article to say that the resemblence may have been an intentional attempt by the scientists to duplicate the Samus-Baby Metroid pairing. But if she doesn't look like Samus, that would make very little sense. Since I'm terrible at seeing visual connections like that, I'm asking you all to tell me if you see a resemblence.--AdmiralSakai 23:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Shes blonde and blue eyes, thats it... no beauty mark, no power suit ... she doesn't resemble Samus Metroid101 01:38, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I think she does kind of look like Samus. I know a user on fanfiction that made a fanfic about MB preparing to confront Madeline in the end, which is actually very great, stated that MB was given the appearance of Samus. Maybe they weren't exactly able to fully recreate Samus' appearance such as making the hair look like hers or the beauty mark as M101 said. I will add it again to the article and if anyone contests, please continue to discuss. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 02:12, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Why did she tell Samus? I feel like I brought this up before, but I can't find any record of it and I don't recall an answer--why did she tell Samus about Sector Zero and MB? Why didn't she just leave it at the Space Pirate army and continue to propagate Metroids while Samus is completely unaware instead of risking blowing her cover and giving away her trump card? Dazuro 23:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Because she wanted Samus dead and out of the picture. You'll notice that she never mentions the most important fact about S0, namely that the Metroids there are unfreezable and thus an incredible threat to Samus's life. If Adam hadn't shown up at the last minute, Samus would have charged off into that nest, exactly as MB knew she would, and then have been completely unable to defend herself against its inhabitants. MB's little friends would have gotten a nice snack, and there would be one less hunter for the android to worry about.--AdmiralSakai 00:14, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I think Samus is more of a threat than the Metroids, because she has Power Bombs and the Hyper Beam. I'm pretty sure the Hyper would have one shotted all of them. Shadowblade777 00:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) If only she still had the Hyper Beam, you might have a point. Fair enough about the deathtrap though. Dazuro 00:26, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I strongly suspect that the Hyper Beam was a temporary thing- she ''never uses it in the game, even against Phantoon when the entire ship is already slated to be destroyed. Besides, we never see it used against Metroids, so we have no idea if it would be at all effective. Plus, MB doesn't necessarily know about the beam, and we've already seen power bombs be useless against un-frozen Metroids.--AdmiralSakai 00:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) It was definitely temporary. I guess her suit got "overclocked" so to speak. It was never an official upgrade, so it can't be turned on or off. Dazuro 00:32, September 27, 2010 (UTC) How can PBs be useless against Metroids? One destroyed the Queen instantly. Did you know in Super that three of them = one Metroid death? Shadowblade777 00:33, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Well you can't actually test them against metroids in this one, but one PB > metroids in Prime, 3 in Super... but again, these are unaltered Metroids. Maybe the unfreezable ones are also stronger in other ways. Who knows? Maybe she didn't want to use power bombs there for fear of accidentally damaging the area to the point of triggering a self-destruct and killing herself. Dazuro 00:35, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Metroids in Prime were genetically mutated by Phazon... or something. Shadowblade777 00:40, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I had no idea that p-bombs worked against Metroids in Super. I guess that makes Ex right and me wrong, then. Of course, MB could have not known that fact, known that the unfreezables were also resistant to power bombs, or just assumed that the bombs wouldn't give Samus enough of an edge.--AdmiralSakai 00:39, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Here's an easy way to figure out if Power Bombs are effective against Metroids: Are Metroids composed mostly of a liquidesque substance? Are Power Bombs superheated death inducing mothereffers? If the answer to both of these is yes, then the rest should be easy! As for the Hyper Beam versus Metroids, yes. It works on them. Mother Brain demonstrates you don't need ice to destroy the strongest larva known. Obscure 18:00, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :But as Dazuro mentioned, if she were to trigger one, or more Power Bombs in Sector Zero, the resulting damage would have activated the self destruct sequence and Samus would have died along with the unfreezable Metroids. And losing the Metroids in Sector Zero would be a VERY small loss for MB, since she still has the Queen Metroid safely locked in room MW, and with MB's intelligence, she could no doubt create more unfreezable Metroids out of the natural Metroids born from the Queen. MB effectively had a win-win scenario here! And while the Hyper Beam could no doubt kill unfreezable Metroids, Samus seemingly lost it after her mission on Zebes. (Latinlingo 22:48, October 25, 2010 (UTC)) ::Well, Power Bombs don't really affect the enviroment... Just... Living things specifically! And sometimes blocks with a picture of it on it. It's a weird, weird weapon. Obscure 02:37, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, in Metroid Fusion, the SA-X messed up the quarantine bay pretty badly with a single Power Bomb. But yes, Samus' items in general are quite strange.(Latinlingo 04:36, October 26, 2010 (UTC)) "Unknown" What does the logbook call people before they are identified? That ought to be a disambig. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 17:42, October 25, 2010 (UTC) It's always "Identity Unknown". I originally made it a redirect for MB under that name, but it turns out it's used for everybody (discounting Adam/Anthony). It's even used for the other soldiers before the briefing. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:36, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Page for hairclip? Anyone think the hairclip should have its own article due to its notability? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:03, October 30, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't have a name so "Unidentified Object" will end up being its name though :P Metroid101 00:05, October 30, 2010 (UTC) boss? How exactly is she considered a boss? I'm just curious. don't mind me I just can't find my log in information. >.< I define "bossness" by three features: #Inescapability: You cannot just avoid the thing- once you're in its room, you can't get back out. #Permanent death: when it's dead, it stays that way and doesn't respawn. Note that things like Ridley and Mother Brain who get resurrected in the game's plot don't "respawn", as the resurrected form is completely different from the original form from a gameplay/tactics prespective. #Music: It sounds a little funny, but it's true. Metroid bosses always always ALWAYS change the game's music. MB fits all three categories.--AdmiralSakai 01:49, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Not to mention that her death triggers the credits of the game. ( 02:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC)) Featured article I've been wanting to write a featured article for MB this month, but I am finding troubl in deciding what should be on it. Any thoughts? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 19:59, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Pirates Considering she is reincarnated from Momma Brain, made every Pirate revolt and lead them, I would say she is a Pirate. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 21:16, February 11, 2011 (UTC) She is not Mother Brain. She is modeled after Mother Brain. And although she leads Zebesians (who are biologically Space Pirates), those Zebesians are rogue and not allied with the Space Pirate government. Zebesians are Space Pirates (by species) and Mother Brain is a Space Pirate (by allegience), but MB is neither. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 21:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) She made the Zebesians rogue. She governed them to kill everyone, just as Mother did. She controlled the Metroids just as Mother did. Even if she isn't a clone of Mother she is still technically a Pirate. Just as someone who was born in America with English descent is technically an immigrant. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 21:52, February 11, 2011 (UTC) A monkey can exhibit some emotions like humans can, but you wouldn't call that monkey a human because of it would you? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:05, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I never said they were specifically affiliated with the now defunct Pirate government. She made her own version of it by brainwashing them into becoming mindless monsters. She commanded them to kill everyone onboard, and their mindlessness was an unexpected but satisfactory touch. She acted as their Mother Brain and that is why I support saying that she is a Pirate. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 22:08, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :In that sense, mother Brain was never a space Pirate. But MB wasn't just a mother clone, she is far too different to be called so and is therefore not a Space Pirate. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:20, February 11, 2011 (UTC) The original Mother Brain sprouted bad thoughts, turned against the Chozo and became a Pirate commander. She designated herself as one, and also Grey Voice, Ridley and Samus, with the latter not cooperating. MB did almost the same thing. She was created with the purpose of controlling the Metroids as with the original Mother but she also became berserk, turned against her creators and became a Space Pirate commander. Voila! Space Pirate. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 23:23, February 11, 2011 (UTC) MB became a Space Pirate Commander?? While it is true that she led the Bottle Ship's special-forces unit, I would be ''very surprised to hear that she actually declared herself a member of the Space Pirates' High Command... "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 23:27, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Well not necessarily but after all the special forces was supposed to be modeled after the Space Pirates right? She is a Space Pirate for performing the same actions as Mother Brain. Even if the unit wasn't part of the SP government they are still Space Pirates being led by a Mother Brain AI. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 23:33, February 11, 2011 (UTC) While it is true she made the Pirates revolt, as Admiral Sakai states, she led the special-forces unit. She is not solely focused on reigning command over the space pirates, but over the special-forces unit as a whole. The resemblances between her and Mother Brain are not evidence of her being a space pirate. Nexus11: Because pure dominance 23:42, February 11, 2011 (UTC) But they are close enough. Technically she's a Pirate. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 23:48, February 11, 2011 (UTC) They are close enough, but unless it is specifically mentioned that she is a pirate, it is your own perception that we're going on. You know that articles can not be based on perceptions. Just because they are "close enough" doesn't mean that they are. Nexus11: Because pure dominance 23:51, February 11, 2011 (UTC) The name Space Pirate is given to two different but closely related subjects. The first is an insectlike species with crustaceal claws and far too many knee joints. The second is a galactic power comprised largely of members of that species and a small number of allies, presided over by High Command. MB is clearly not a Space Pirate by species- she is an android modeled after a female Human. She is also not a Space Pirate by affiliation- she does not obey their government or for that matter form a part of it. Let me put it this way: India is a nation-state, and many of the people who live there are also ethnically Indian. If an ethnic Indian were to leave India and move to Nigeria, no matter how long he lived there or how long his anscestors had lived there, he would still be Indian, in ethnicity even if not in culture or allegiance (we are of course disregarding interracial procreation, not a realistic possibility when considering entirely different alien species). Also, if a Nigerian national were to move to India and become an Indian citizen, then she would be considered Indian as well, this time through allegiance. However, if a Nigerian national were to overthrow the Nigerian government using a mercenary army primerily composed of ethnic Indians, would she then be considered Indian? DISCLAIMER: I am using India in this example entirely because it is the only nation I am immediately familiar with the possesses its own ethnic/racial group that also shares its name, as the Space Pirates do. Nigeria was the first country to come tomy attention when I attempted to think of apurely random one. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:47, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Oy... a little confusing at the least? But the point gets across. As I have said before, we can not go on perceptions, but rather the cold hard facts of the Metroid series. Your example fits the bill with me, AS. Nexus11: Because pure dominance 00:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Possible new main image? (Talk • • UN) 03:49, February 14, 2011 (UTC)]]By all means, please include it. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 21:02, February 14, 2011 (UTC) No I meant should it be the main pic? --[[User:RoyboyX|''Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 21:07, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes it should. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 21:14, February 14, 2011 (UTC)